


Сердце капитана

by fandomStarbucks2019, koganemushi



Series: спецквест [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Семь лет назад Стив навсегда потерял Баки в кораблекрушении. Или он только думал, что потерял?





	Сердце капитана

**Author's Note:**

> Каноничные для «Пиратов» смерть и перерождение главного героя; хэппи энд.

В прибрежных зарослях орала какая-то ночная птица и оглушительно стрекотали цикады, едва ли не перекрывая мягкий шелест набегающих волн. Стив сидел прямо на песке, глядя на стремительно темнеющую линию горизонта, где покачивался на волнах «Мститель». Следующий день обещал быть таким же ясным, как и предыдущий, с легким бризом – идеальная погода для выхода в море. Но на душе все равно было так тревожно и муторно, будто Стив добровольно собирался отправиться навстречу буре. Даже тихая, по меркам здешних мест, ночь не приносила успокоения. За все семь лет на Карибах Стив так и не сумел привыкнуть к этой ночной какофонии звуков и удушливому аромату цветов. Ему плохо спалось, и поднимался он всегда еще до рассвета. В Англии все было совсем иначе: и стылое утро декабря, когда холод пробирал до костей; и сухой и пыльный августовский день. Стив отучил себя скучать по всему этому, но не забыл.

Реальность жизни в тропиках оказалась совсем не такой, как мечталось двум мальчишкам из рабочего района Портленда. В каморке под крышей Стив и Баки с самого детства грезили морем и далекими, загадочными странами, мечтая оставить серый английский берег позади и не возвращаться. 

Теперь путь назад был утерян навсегда, как и Баки, который канул в морской пучине семь лет назад в день летнего солнцестояния. Если бы Стив мог, он бы не задумываясь променял бескрайний морской простор и этот тихий песчаный берег на пыльную каморку и работу на заводе, только чтобы Баки по-прежнему оставался рядом. И если Англия почти стерлась из воспоминаний, то ночь, которая отняла у него Баки, вновь и вновь возвращалась во сне и наяву - в мыслях. 

Это был не первый их поход. Сбежав на военный корабль мальчишками сразу после смерти Сары Роджерс, они успели пересечь экватор, дослужиться до матросов. Вместе, как делали все и всегда с самого детства. Товарищи по команде добродушно подшучивали: где появлялся горячий на голову Роджерс – жди Барнса. Неразлучные и неотделимые друг от друга, как волны и морской ветер. И если ночью, в темном закутке корабля или в увольнительной на берегу они касались друг друга совсем не так, как полагалось добропорядочным христианам, это было только их дело. 

Тем вечером их корабль попал в штиль. Ни дуновения ветра, ни шелеста волны. Странная молочно-белая дымка пришла с горизонта. Среди белесой пелены черный трехмачтовый фрегат с таким же черным полотнищем вместо флага и серыми парусами вынырнул будто бы из морской глубины, настолько внезапно оказался по правому борту «Разящего». Их обстреляли прежде, чем они успели сделать хоть один залп из орудий. Снаряды крошили в щепки палубу и корму, от одного из них с оглушительным грохотом сдетонировали запасы пороха. И вспыхнувшее пламя в считанные минуты распространилось по переборкам внутри корабля. Две из трех мачт с треском рухнули на палубу, круша штурвал. Словно подчиняясь неведомой злой воле, небо потемнело, почти сравнявшись по цвету с толщей воды за бортом. Мелькнула молния, грянул гром. Налетевшим порывом ветра снесло в воду оборвавшийся парус. Буря ударила в тонущий корабль волнами, сбрасывая бегущих к лодкам людей за борт. В суете и неразберихе Баки, как и всегда, оставался рядом, за левым плечом Стива. С мушкетом наперевес, готовый отразить атаку. Но вражеский фрегат по неведомой причине не пошел на абордаж, оставив тонущий корабль на волю стихии. 

Вода была везде. Она лилась с неба, обрушивалась волнами, сбивая с ног. Когда борт пошел на дно, они оба были уже в воде, цепляясь за какую-то доску и друг за друга. Стив держал до конца, как когда-то давно, еще в другой жизни, пообещал. И все-таки не смог удержать. Мокрые пальцы выскользнули из его хватки, и когда его накрыло следующей волной, Баки уже не было рядом. Стив вынырнул, отплевываясь и задыхаясь, не понимая, где верх, где низ, но продолжал звать Баки, срывая голос. Все было тщетно. Море, которое он так любил, отняло у него Баки. Но его собственную жизнь забрать почему-то не пожелало. 

На рассвете его, едва живого, подобрал проходивший мимо корабль. Из всей команды «Разящего» только одного Стива не поглотила пучина. Обессиленный и дезориентированный, он не сразу понял, что за корабль спас его. Но капитан Пирс быстро объяснил, что они друзья английским военным морякам. Он даже предложил присоединиться к команде «Гидры», перевозившей захваченный живой груз на невольничьи рынки Южной Африки. Стив слышал о том, что правительство Англии сотрудничало с корсарами, чтобы те грабили торговые корабли других стран, сея ужас и панику. Он не хотел верить в правдивость слухов до того самого момента. Но ему пришлось признать очевидное: Корона устанавливала свое влияние всеми средствам, даже ценой сговора с бандитами и убийцами. С этим Стив не хотел иметь ничего общего, о чем и заявил Пирсу, не особенно стесняясь в выражениях. Смерти Стив больше не боялся, и если бы не счастливая случайность, то отправился бы за борт на корм рыбам. Но Пирс оказался слишком жаден, решив продать несговорчивого моряка вместе с другими рабами.

Терять Стиву было нечего. И не ему одному. Другие пленники, среди которых неожиданно оказались не только темнокожие, но и французы, испанцы и даже выходец с востока, поддержали его наспех составленный план. Ценой кровопролитного восстания им удалось взять верх над командой «Гидры». В пылу схватки Стив собственноручно заколол Пирса и внезапно обнаружил себя в роли капитана корабля и предводителя разношерстной команды. 

В Англию, как и в английский флот, он больше не вернулся. Сменив капитана и команду, «Гидра» стала «Мстителем». А Стив вместе с теми из бывших пленников, кто пожелал остаться, занялись тем, что за вознаграждение сопровождали суда по Карибскому морю, защищая от посягательств кого бы то ни было, будь то пираты или корабли любой из морских держав. Завтра утром «Мститель» должен был отправиться в очередной конвой.

Когда сумерки опустились на берег, Стив с сожалением поднялся на ноги и двинулся к пришвартованной к берегу лодке. Пора было возвращаться обратно на «Мститель». Не пристало капитану надолго покидать свое судно. Острый на язык Клинт подшучивал, что Стив любит этот корабль, как иные любят женщину, с трепетным благоговением. 

Новый заказ – сопровождение французского торгового судна до выхода из Карибского залива – вызывал у Стива смутную, тянущую за душу тревогу. На все увещевания капитан, который хотел максимально сократить время плавания, отказывался менять курс, проходивший слишком близко от побережья. И Стив в конце концов смирился: команда нуждалась в деньгах, а запасы провизии и оружия – в пополнении. Опасность встретиться с испанцами была не больше, чем если бы они ушли дальше в море. Однако главной причиной, почему он хотел проложить другой курс, Стив не собирался делиться ни с кем. Примерно в тех широтах, через которые теперь пролегал их путь, затонул «Разящий».

Ночью в тропиках звезды казались огромными, а небо – поистине бездонным. Стив нигде больше таких не видел. Помнится, Баки обожал устроиться ночью на корме и, закинув руки за голову, лежать, глядя в опрокинутую ночную синеву. В такие редкие минуты покоя он становился необычайно задумчив и тих. За всю свою жизнь Стив ни разу не взглянул ни на кого так, как всегда смотрел на Баки, и знал, что это было взаимно. Оттого разлука ощущалась еще горше. И сейчас, когда весла равномерно погружались в темную воду, Стиву нет-нет, да мерещился в плеске волн мелодичный смешок. Баки оценил бы то, чему он теперь посвятил свою жизнь, встал бы с ним плечом к плечу. Разделил бы постель в капитанской каюте.

Хватаясь за сброшенную заступившим на ночную вахту Скоттом веревочную лестницу, Стив украдкой смахнул со щеки соленые брызги. Еще пара мгновений – и на борт «Мстителя», расправив плечи и высоко держа голову, ступил капитан Роджерс, наводящий ужас на разбойников Карибского залива одним своим именем. Но его неразделенные сомнения и тревоги, никем не замеченные, по-прежнему плескались глубоко внутри. 

Утро нового дня «Мститель» встретил уже вдали от берега. Ясное небо и легкий бриз с востока сулили погожий день, как нельзя лучше подходящий для плавания. Когда Стив вывел корабль на проложенный курс, он передал штурвал Клинту, а сам отправился на орудийную палубу, проверить вновь установленное крепление пушек. Французский торговый корабль, груженый фруктами и кофе, держался чуть позади мягко скользящего по волнам на попутном ветре «Мстителя». Когда Стив спустился с главной палубы, его уже поджидал Одноглазый Ник, отвечавший за артиллерию. 

Команде повезло, что Ник оказался с ними. Несмотря на закрывающую один глаз повязку, он мастерски стрелял, а кроме того отлично разбирался в вооружении и знал нужных людей, у которых за определенную плату можно было достать не то что пушку или мешок пороха – черта лысого. О своем прошлом Ник не распространялся, но его навыки и знакомства говорили сами за себя. Вдвоем с ним Стив скрупулезно проверил готовность орудий к бою. Хотя их последние походы обходились без серьезных стычек, долго такое везение продолжаться не могло. А Стив предпочитал быть готовым к неожиданностям. 

С орудийной палубы он продолжил свой путь в жилые отсеки, откуда спустился в трюм. Такой обход, который Клинт в шутку сравнивал с проверяющим свою территорию диким котом, Стив проводил регулярно. Он знал корабль, как самого себя, до последней неровности в досках палубы и помнил по именам весь экипаж. Чтобы в бою действовать с наибольшей эффективностью и наименьшими потерями.

Когда Стив вернулся на верхнюю палубу, солнце уже стояло высоко над горизонтом. Попутный ветер раздувал паруса, бросая в лицо соленые брызги. Если он не поменяется, они смогут выполнить свою задачу за два дня и вернутся в Порт-Ройал. Губернатор Росс не особенно жаловал их, но мирился с неудобством, которое приносило прибыль: торговцы охотно заходили в порт, чтобы нанять капитана Роджерса для защиты.

С носа «Мстителя» открывался обзор на зеленоватую морскую гладь с пышными барашками волн. Только далеко впереди, у самого горизонта белело что-то, отдаленно напоминающее облако. И оно стремительно приближалось, разрастаясь вширь. Еще только поднося к лицу подзорную трубу, Стив уже знал, что увидит. Густой молочно-белый туман, двигаясь против ветра, наползал прямо на них. Он будто обладал собственной волей! Команду «свистать всех наверх» Стив отдавал, до боли сжимая рукоять клинка. В считанные минуты туман подступил вплотную и окутал корабль. А потом раздался рев бурлящей воды, и прямо перед ними вынырнул фрегат с черным полотнищем вместо флага. На носу чудовищного корабля громоздился заросший ракушками и водорослями спрут. Стив не мог ошибиться, он видел все собственными глазами, хотя и не верил им. Черный фрегат явился прямо из морской бездны!

Времени на маневр оставалось критически мало. Важно было не дать неприятелю, кем бы он ни был, встать с «Мстителем» корма к корме на расстоянии артиллерийского залпа. Клинт среагировал на команду Стива молниеносно, тут же начав маневр, но дьявольский корабль оказался быстрее. Он мелькнул в тумане, развернулся и, будто не подчиняясь ветрам и течениям, в считанные минуты оказался позади «Мстителя», направляясь к торговому судну. За густыми клочьями тумана было невозможно разглядеть происходящее, но грохот пушечного залпа громом пронесся над водой. Следом раздался звук разлетающегося в щепки дерева, крики, хруст ломающейся мачты. И боевой клич идущих на абордаж пиратов. Потому что кто они – если не пираты? Пусть даже из самой преисподней.

Пока «Мститель» завершал маневр, приближаясь к месту боя, Стив расставлял своих перепуганных матросов на боевые позиции. Кое-кто крестился, кто-то смотрел прямо перед собой округлившимся от ужаса глазами. Они все слышали байки о корабле-призраке с капитаном, заключившим сделку с дьяволом. А явление корабля из-под воды видел не один Стив. Но сам он не ощущал ничего, кроме испепеляющей ярости, которая стерла страх начисто. Теперь он знал, кто повинен в гибели «Разящего», кто отнял у него Баки. И будь на черном фрегате хоть сам морской черт во плоти, Стив собирался отомстить сполна.

Когда туман немного рассеялся, перед ними предстала картина обреченного торгового судна с зияющими пробоинами по корпусу. Борт в борт к нему, подцепив его абордажными крюками, стоял фрегат. Темные, похожие на человеческие, силуэты, перелезали по натянутым канатам на тонущий корабль.

Стив принял решение мгновенно. Отдав Клинту команду заходить с другого борта к торговому судну, он приготовился к атаке. Как только они приблизились на расстояние абордажа, Стив приказал выкидывать абордажные крюки. 

Скрежет металла и скрип дерева ударил в уши, пахнуло гарью и дымом. С боевым кличем Стив первым перебрался на торговый корабль и ринулся в атаку. Почти сразу на него налетел человек или нечто, похожее на человека, с покрытой водорослями и чешуей кожей и саблей в перепончатых пальцах. Времени удивиться или испугаться не осталось. Ярость горячей волной хлынула по жилам. Отбив удар, Стив вонзил свой клинок в живот чудовища, но это не остановило его! Только разозлило. Схватка закончилась, лишь когда Стиву удалось швырнуть его за борт. Но на передышку времени не было. Развернувшись, Стив перехватил лезвием еще один удар. Теперь – кривой секиры в руках высокого существа в почти истлевшей серой одежде, которое напоминало человека даже меньше, чем первый нападающий. На этот раз удача была не на стороне Ства. Его соперник был нечеловечески силен! Он отшвырнул Стива к тлеющим обломкам мачты в центре палубы и двинулся следом. Бой вокруг них не останавливался, то тут то там мелькали рыбоподобные существа, теснившие команду «Мстителя».

По чистой случайности Стив ухватился за доску, другой конец которой горел, и ткнул им в лицо монстра, который неожиданно взвыл от боли и отшатнулся. 

– Они боятся огня! – закричал Стив, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги. – Жгите их!

Он продолжал наступать на своего противника до тех пор, пока тот не вывалился за борт. Однако радоваться было пока нечему. Хотя некоторым из его команды удалось подхватить горящие куски палубы и успешно вести оборону с их помощью, перевес сил все равно был не на их стороне. Совсем рядом раненный в ногу Скотт повалился на одно колено, его противник, чье лицо скрывали длинные растрепанные волосы, вскинул саблю. Но Стив успел скользнуть между ними, чтобы подставить свой клинок. От силы удара он пошатнулся и едва не выпустил рукоять из пальцев. Только перегруппировавшись, Стив взглянул в лицо своего нового противника. 

Сердце пропустило удар. Имя, которое он не произносил вслух последние семь лет, само сорвалось с губ:

– Баки… – и сразу же потонуло в шуме схватки.

Это мог быть только он. Эти губы, контур скул, высокий лоб Стив узнал бы и на ощупь! Но прежде темно-синие, как глубокая вода, глаза выцвели и поблекли, будто лишились самой жизни. Все такой же высокий и широкоплечий, в черном изодранном камзоле и с саблей в руке Баки стоял прямо перед Стивом, но на мертвенно-бледном лице не проскальзывало и тени узнавания. На нем не отражалось вообще никаких эмоций! Словно не они клялись быть вместе до конца и не ласкали друг друга на жестких досках в укромном уголке трюма, на прибрежном песке и на скрипучей кровати в портовой гостинице. Словно не Баки заставлял Стива краснеть от одного лишь прикосновения и мог парой слов остудить его пыл в горячке спора. Этот Баки был холоден, как морская волна, из которой он явился. Но в отличие от других существ с черного фрегата, он выглядел не как чудовище, но как человек. Только пальцы левой руки, выглядывающие из рукава камзола, покрывали зеленоватые чешуйки. Тысячи вопросов, один другого безумнее, пронеслись в голове Стива, но он успел только еще раз окликнуть Баки по имени, прежде чем тот кинулся в атаку. 

– Скотт, назад. Команда к отступлению, – не своим голосом крикнул Стив, отбивая сыплющиеся на него удары. 

Баки всегда был силен, но сейчас он еще и двигался с абсолютным бесстрашием, не боясь получить смертельную рану. Хотя Стив бы ее не нанес. Он скорее позволил бы зарубить себя, чем причинил Баки вред. Поэтому он отражал удары и отступал, но не атаковал. Только снова и снова выкрикивал родное имя. Тщетно. С безучастным лицом Баки надвигался на него, пытаясь достать саблей горло, грудь, живот с нечеловеческой скоростью и проворством. Стив уже получил длинную царапину, распоровшую рубаху на груди вместе с кожей от плеча до плеча. Отступая, он поскользнулся на досках и упал на спину, выбивая дыхание из легких. Грудь справа обожгло болью.

– Баки! – успел позвать Стив, прежде чем сабля со свистом рассекла воздух.

Отразить такой удар он не смог бы, даже если бы не потерял собственный клинок при падении. Но этого внезапно не потребовалось. Острие замерло в паре дюймов от окрашенной алым груди. Баки смотрел на сочащуюся из царапины кровь в странном оцепенении. И Стив решился:

– Это же я, твой Стив. Почему ты не помнишь меня, Баки? 

Если бы Стив не смотрел так пристально в его лицо, то мог бы пропустить миг, когда лоб пересекла тревожная морщинка и опустились уголки пепельно-серых губ. Баки глянул на него из-под отросшей челки, и сабля в его руке дрогнула. Узнавание окрасило его лицо болью и страхом. Стив уже было всем собой потянулся к нему, как над водой прокатился заунывный низкий гул, от которого закладывало уши и холодело сердце.

Повинуясь ему, существа вокруг них бросили схватку и одно за другим потянулись обратно на фрегат. Губы Баки напряглись, будто он отчаянно силился что-то произнести, но не мог. Уже в следующий момент его лицо вновь превратилось в безразличную маску. Стив попытался ухватить Баки за край камзола, как-то остановить, не отпустить. Но тот только с силой отшвырнул его от себя и даже не попытался ударить саблей, словно потерял к сражению всякий интерес. Все в нем отзывалось лишь на приказ возвращаться. А в том, что гул был приказом – Стив не сомневался. 

Он не мог дать Баки уйти. Только не теперь, когда снова обрел. Что бы с ним ни произошло, Стив что-нибудь придумает! Пошатываясь, он поднялся на ноги и попытался последовать за Баки, но перед глазами потемнело, палуба под ногами дрогнула и начала крениться на бок. Пытаясь сохранить вертикальное положение, Стив уже видел, что не успевает. С легкостью канатоходца Баки перебрался на черный фрегат и обрубил за собой трос с абордажным крюком. Но Стив еще пару мгновений жадно ловил взглядом исчезающий темный силует, пока тот совсем не пропал в недрах дьявольского корабля. 

Вынырнувший откуда-то со спины Одноглазый Ник перехватил Стива за плечи, когда он уже готовился ринуться следом несмотря ни на что:

– Возвращаемся, эта посудина скоро уйдет под воду! 

Словно услышав его слова, нос фрегата нырнул под воду, и вскоре бездна поглотила его целиком. На том месте, где еще пару минут назад был корабль, теперь оседали клочья тумана и плескались волны. 

Только треск разваливающейся на куски палубы под ногами заставил Стива опомниться: мертвым он Баки ничем не поможет. Сейчас стоило позаботиться о своих людях, чтобы потом вернуться. Тактическое отступление – так это называется. 

Едва ступив на «Мститель», Стив занялся неотложными делами. Сперва как мог успокоил перепуганную команду, отдал распоряжение возвращаться в Порт-Ройал, проследил, чтобы все раненые получили помощь, а погибших подготовили к упокоению. Потом занялся проверкой оружия на случай нового нападения, хотя чутье подсказывало, что прямо сейчас новой стычки не случится. Он уже хотел перейти к размещению выживших с торгового судна, когда его остановил Клинт:

– Кэп, ты бы дал Стрэнджу себя подлатать, а? Тут я дальше сам справлюсь.

Он кивнул на штурвал, за которым сейчас стоял Питер. И Стив неожиданно для себя понял, что даже не заметил приближение Клинта, пока тот не оказался совсем рядом. Каждый глубокий вдох все еще причинял боль, а порез на груди саднило, но Стиву было не до того. Слишком многое требовалось сделать и чем быстрее – тем лучше.

– Мне надо сперва…

– Поесть и поспать, – без обиняков заявил Клинт, но под тяжелым взглядом Стива сбавил обороты. – Когда ты назначал меня старпомом, сам просил, чтобы я всегда говорил как есть. И я говорю: ты на ногах едва держишься, Кэп.

Спорить с правдой было бессмысленно, а с взявшимся за свое дело корабельным врачом – тем более. Поэтому Стив стоически вынес обработку раны и пропустил мимо ушей едкие замечания Стрэнджа о сломанных ребрах. А потом, уже в каюте, не менее стоически проглотил похлебку, которую принес Луис, и повалился на койку. Сил стянуть грязную одежду уже не осталось. Но заснуть не получалось. Стоило опустить веки, как перед глазами вставал Баки с пустым бледным лицом и холодными неживыми глазами, его покрытая блестящей чешуей левая рука отливала серебром. 

Хотелось действовать немедленно! До этого самого момента Стив и сам не подозревал, насколько привык жить без цели, одним сегодняшним днем, не строя планов, кроме тех, которые обеспечивали выживание и бытовые нужды. Но теперь внутри ярким пламенем горело знание: Баки все еще был где-то здесь. А значит, ничто не могло остановить Стива на пути к нему.

Он проснулся за несколько часов до захода солнца, толком не выспавшись, с болью в груди и мрачной решимостью. Байки о морском дьяволе Дэйви Джонсе, продавшем душу преисподней, и его корабле-призраке слышал, наверное, каждый моряк на Карибах. Но верили им мало. Еще бы, проще поверить в лепреконов, чем в бессмертную команду, обреченную целую вечность бороздить моря и океаны. Стив не был исключением. Он слышал целых три варианта этой легенды, один невероятнее другого, но до сегодняшнего дня не воспринимал всерьез ни один. Оказывается, зря. Потому что Стив готов был съесть свою шляпу, если они столкнулись не с «Летучим Голландцем». Впрочем, судя по вкусу стряпни Луиса, чью-то шляпу он и так уже попробовал.

Его появление на мостике притихшая команда встретила одобрительными выкриками. Но Стив не обольщался. Причина отступления существ с «Летучего Голландца» заключалась совсем не в том, что он догадался использовать против них огонь. Гораздо больше Стива волновало, было ли совпадением, что сигнал к отступлению поступил в тот же миг, когда во взгляде Баки промелькнуло узнавание?

На закате команда «Мстителя» и выжившие моряки с торгового судна простились со своими павшими товарищами. Стив произнес короткую прощальную речь, и восемь укрытых парусиной тел были спущены в воду. После того, как с печальной церемонией было покончено, а ночная вахта заступила на свои посты, он нашел Клинта в закутке на носу корабля.

– Что скажешь? – вместо приветствия спросил тот.

Стив устроился рядом с ним на прогретых за день досках. В легенду о Дэйви Джонсе верили немногие, Клинт был одним из них. От него Стив и услышал эту байку впервые, еще когда они сидели в трюме «Гидры» в качестве пленников.

– Не думал, что доживу до ночи, – честно признался Стив.

– Капитан, ты мне так и будешь зубы заговаривать или все-таки спросишь, что собирался? 

По запаху рома и блеснувшей в темноте улыбке Стив сделал правильный вывод и усмехнулся.

– Только не говори, что сам не наложил в штаны при виде «Голландца». 

Вместо ответа Клинт рассмеялся и, достав откуда-то из-под рубахи флягу, сделал еще глоток. Потом смерил Стива долгим взглядом и протянул выпивку ему. Они оба знали, что пил он редко, потому что считал опьянение недопустимым для капитана проступком. Но сегодня глоток-другой можно было себе позволить. Ром прокатился по горлу огнем, и Стив закашлялся, чем вызвал у Клинта смешок. 

– Еще как наложил, Капитан! 

– Но ты же всегда верил во все эти россказни.

– После сегодняшнего ты все еще считаешь истории о «Голландце» россказнями? – Клинт глотнул еще рома. – Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу вновь этот проклятый корабль.

От неожиданности Стив весь подобрался:

– Ты уже видел его? Когда?

– Когда был мальчишкой. Я же вырос на Карибах. – Эту историю Стив знал: Клинт был юнгой на английском торговом судне, похожем на то, что ушло сегодня под воду. – Однажды мы шли к Ямайке и встретили тонущий корабль, изрешеченный пушечными выстрелами. Никто из команды не выжил. Казалось, что рядом нет ни одного корабля, который бы мог это сделать. Но я своими глазами видел, как вдалеке уходит под воду черный фрегат.

Какое-то время они сидели бок и бок, передавая друг другу флягу с ромом и молча глядя на усыпанное звездами темное небо. Потом Стив негромко спросил:

– Откуда пошло, что Дэйви Джонс продал душу преисподней, поэтому «Голландец» вынужден плавать вечно? 

– А что еще может превратить корабль… вот в это? 

– Но как-то же можно его остановить? Убить капитана, например?

Собиравшийся сделать очередной глоток Клинт не донес фляжку до рта. Он очень медленно закрыл ее пробкой и убрал обратно под рубаху.

– Кажется, выпивка ударила мне в голову, потому что я слышу, что ты собираешься дать бой «Летучему Голландцу»!

– Не всему кораблю. – Стив не видел смысла отпираться. – Мне нужно кое-что оттуда забрать. И думаю, что капитан будет против.

– Гляди-ка, выпивка ударила в голову не мне одному!

– Я не шучу, Клинт.

– Тогда ты сошел с ума. Что тебе может быть нужно на «Голландце»?!

– Когда мы бились с ними, я увидел среди них одного человека. И я заберу его оттуда.

– Это невозможно! 

– Помнится, когда мы сидели в трюме этого самого корабля, – Стив похлопал рукой по доскам, на которых сидел, – мне говорили ровно тоже самое.

– Стив, ты их видел вообще? Они больше не люди!

– А это мы еще посмотрим! – Только когда Стив почувствовал, как ногти до боли впиваются в ладони, он понял, что сжал кулаки.

Клинт окинул его долгим оценивающим взглядом.

– Этот человек, которого ты хочешь забрать, он стоит того, чтобы отправиться за ним в самую преисподнюю?

– Он стоит того, чтобы отправиться за ним куда угодно, хоть на тот свет, – твердо сказал Стив, и Клинт неверяще покачал головой.

– Ты точно рехнулся, Кэп. Но если ты так хочешь, я сведу тебя кое с кем, кто может знать, как тебе помочь. Только учти, она – колдунья и шутить не любит.

Отправиться к колдунье Стив собирался один, оставив Клинта за старшего. Но тот в недвусмысленных выражениях объяснил ему, что капитан корабля – часть команды. И это означает не только то, что капитан обязан заботиться о личном составе, но и личный состав своего капитана не оставит. Даже если тот свихнулся. 

Поэтому буквально через день после возвращения в Порт-Ройал «Мститель» вновь вышел в море. На этот раз их путь лежал на другую оконечность Ямайки, откуда по словам Клинта было проще добраться до жилья Наташи. Он вызвался лично показать дорогу к ее дому, расположенному в глубине острова, на удалении от моря. По мечтательной улыбке, которая появлялась у на его лице всякий раз при упоминании ее имени, Стив догадывался, что в их маленьком путешествии у Клинта есть и свой интерес.

Оставленный за главного Одноглазый Ник только неодобрительно поджал губы, когда Стив сообщил ему, куда они направляются. 

– Не доверяй женщинам и колдуньям, Капитан, – он указал на скрытую под повязкой пустую глазницу, красноречиво намекая, каким образом потерял глаз.

Вдвоем Стив и Клинт спустили лодку и отправились к песчаному берегу, оставив «Мститель» дожидаться их в пустынной бухте. Вернуться обратно они рассчитывали не позже, чем через сутки. Но пробираться по узкой тропке, уходящей в заросшую джунглями гору, оказалось неожиданно сложно. Особенно когда каждый резкий вдох отдавался в груди жгучей болью. Тугая повязка вокруг грудной клетки, наложенная Стрэнджем, помогала разве что тем, что не позволяла глубоко дышать. Однако Стив только упрямо стискивал зубы и не позволял Клинту сделать привал. До нужного места они добрались, когда верхушки деревьев уже окрасились закатным пурпуром, а джунгли наполнились гомоном просыпающихся ночных птиц.

Маленькая хижина пряталась у подножья горы, почти полностью скрытая буйной растительностью. По тому, как уверенно Клинт нашел дорогу и теперь раздвигал свисающие над тропой лианы, Стив понял, где его старпом проводит свои увольнительные.

– Кого ты привел ко мне? 

На пороге их поджидала невысокая рыжеволосая женщина в мужских брюках и высоких сапогах. У нее на поясе крепились длинные ножны. Стив не знал, как полагалось выглядеть колдунье, но он представлял ее себе совсем не так.

– Нат, это мой капитан, Стивен Роджерс. Стив, это Наташа.

В знак приветствия Стив приподнял свою шляпу, но Наташа только повернулась и махнула рукой, мол, заходите оба.

– Надеюсь, ты привел его не для того, чтобы я вылечила его сломанные ребра, потому что тогда у меня для вас плохие новости. Тут только время и поможет, других лекарств нет.

– Откуда вы узнали про мои ребра? – забыв о неловкости, заинтересовался Стив.

Следом за Наташей они с Клинтом прошли в маленькую комнату, обставленную на удивление очень аккуратно, в классическом колониальном стиле, и пропахшую развешанными под потолком травами. 

– Ты бережешь правый бок при ходьбе и дышишь так, словно воздух – раскаленный песок.

Наташа заняла место во главе тяжелого деревянного стола и кивком указала им на стулья. Клинт тут же сунулся в вазочку с печеньем.

– Спасибо, Нат, – с набитым ртом сказал он. – И нет, мы тут не из-за его ребер, а из-за «Летучего Голландца». Стив собирается забрать кого-то из его команды и хочет знать, как можно убить Дэйви Джонса.

Закончив свою тираду, Клинт оглядел застывших в молчании Стива и Наташу и, пожав плечами, вернулся к поеданию печенья. Ходить вокруг да около он не любил, да и не умел. Но так было даже лучше. Взгляд Наташи стал темным и колючим:

– То, что говорит этот лишенный манер болван, правда?

– В общем и целом – да, – просто сказал Стив, и Наташа произнесла длинную тираду на каком-то грубом, незнакомом ему языке. Но по интонации он уловил, что она ругается, и решил внести ясность: – Мне необязательно никого убивать, но я думаю, что капитан «Голландца» никого мне не отдаст просто так.

– Правильно думаешь. 

– Тогда мне нужно знать, как его одолеть.

– Тот самый капитан Роджерс, – протянула Наташа, откидываясь на стуле и внимательно разглядывая Стива, будто мысли его прочесть пыталась. – Про тебя ходит много слухов. Что ты не берешь чужого, не убиваешь без надобности и в самого черта не веришь. Это так? – когда Стив кивнул, она лукаво улыбнулась: – А как же «Голландец» и его команда?

– Я не думаю, что черти так одеваются, – пытаясь понять, куда она клонит, ответил Стив, и Клинт засмеялся, давясь печеньем.

Наташа резко поднялась с места и ушла в другую комнату, а когда вернулась, в ее руках был медный чайник. Она разлила чай по чашкам, и Клинт благодарно схватил одну, но вновь закашлялся, выплескивая темную, пахнущую травами жидкость на стол. Не успел Стив отодвинуться, чтобы горячий чай не попал на него, как Наташа коротко повела ладонью. Повинуясь движению ее пальцев, разлитые по столу капли воды собрались вместе и, поднявшись в воздух, словно миниатюрная волна, выплеснулись обратно в кружку Клинта, обрызгав ему лицо. 

– Спасибо, Нат.

Та хитро улыбнулась. Клинт продолжал пить чай, будто не произошло ничего необычного, и Стив попытался сделать вид, что тоже не удивлен. Получилось плохо, потому что Наташа улыбнулась шире, обнажая острые клыки.

– Ты прав, Стив Роджерс, черти выглядят не так.

– Так значит, они все еще люди? – Стив подался вперед, ловя каждое ее слово.

– Возможно. Мне трудно сказать, что они такое сейчас. Я уже давненько не видела Дэйви Джонса и его команду. 

– А раньше?

– Раньше он был человеком. Они все были людьми.

– Вы знаете, что с ними случилось? – ради этого вопроса Стив и пришел сюда.

Но Наташа медлила с ответом. Она смотрела ему в глаза, и в неровном пламени свечей, расставленных по столу, на дне ее зрачков плескались волны. 

– Может быть, знаю. Пей свой чай, Стив Роджерс, ответ ты получишь сегодня, – когда он послушно проглотил содержимое чашки, Наташа поднялась и поманила его за собой в другую комнату. Там она толкнула его на узкий топчан. Стив повиновался. Тело вдруг стало тяжелым, а веки неподъемными. Едва его голова коснулась пахнущей травами подушки, он провалился в глубокий сон.

Или не сон? Он видел перед собой скалистый берег, освещенный восходящим солнцем. Высокий широкоплечий мужчина стоял у кромки воды, обнимая хрупкую рыжеволосую девушку.

– Он поклялся исполнять свой долг: провожать души умерших в море на тот свет, чтобы они не затерялись среди бескрайних волн. За это ему было позволено раз в десять лет ступать на берег. Но лишь на одну ночь, потому что «Голландец» не просто корабль, у него всегда должен быть капитан, – сказала Наташа над самым ухом. – Он отдал плату и получил то, чего так страстно желал – бессмертие.

– Какую плату?

– Свое сердце, конечно же. 

Под мелодичный смех Наташи Стив увидел высокий ларец с откидной крышкой, который Дэйви Джонс оставил на берегу, у ног девушки. Нет, не просто девушки – Наташи. В этом Стив не сомневался ни мгновения, как и в том, что хранил ларец.

– Но он нарушил клятву. Обманом он забрал свое сердце у той, которой поклялся в любви. Вместо того, чтобы сходить на берег ради встречи с любимой, в эту ночь он грабил портовые города. И был проклят. Запомни, Стивен Грант Роджерс, сердце должен хранить только тот, кто любит. Это залог. И защита от проклятия, чтобы не стать чудовищем.

Картинка перед глазами Стива изменилась. Скалистый берег исчез, обратившись штормовым морем. На волнах покачивался черный фрегат, и Дэйви Джонс, уже не молодой мужчина, а существо с длинными серыми шупальцами, скрывающими половину лица, стоял на корме. Позади него виднелись силуэты матросов, в них уже с трудом угадывались люди, которыми они когда-то были.

– Почему это произошло с командой?

– Капитан – сердце команды. Его проклятие – проклятие всего корабля. И через некоторое время команда становится его неотделимой частью. В некоторых случаях – буквально. – Перед Стивом предстал темный трюм с почерневшими от сырости деревянными переборками. Только это были не доски! Это были искаженные ракушками и водорослями лица! – Рано или поздно это происходит со всеми матросами «Голландца». Но он легко набирает новых. Среди тонущих моряков всегда найдется тот, кто не хочет отправляться на тот свет.

– Но капитан бессмертен?

–Он – да. – Наташа многозначительно замолчала, и до Стива дошло.

– Но не его сердце! 

– А ты умный, капитан Роджерс. Теперь ты знаешь. Вопрос в том, достаточно ли ты глуп, чтобы этим знанием воспользоваться. Подумай хорошенько, тот, кого ты так стремишься забрать, стоит такой цены?

– Он стоит любой цены! – не раздумывая, ответил Стив. Ради того, чтобы снова увидеть Баки, коснуться его и разглядеть в синих глазах искру узнавания, он и правда готов был на все.

– Что же, хорошо, – просто сказала Наташа.

И Стив проснулся. Он лежал на топчане в той комнате, куда его вчера отвела Наташа, а в окно светило яркое рассветное солнце. Дышалось легко и свободно. Когда Стив ощупал ребра, то ни одно не отозвалось болью. 

– Поднимайся, капитан Роджерс. – Наташа уже стояла в дверях с походной котомкой в руках. – Нам пора выходить.

– Нам?

– Нам, – с нажимом сказала Наташа. – Если ты, конечно, действительно хочешь проникнуть на «Летучий Голландец» и вернуть свою пропажу? «Голландец» причаливает к берегу раз в десять лет, когда садится солнце в день летнего солнцестояния и наступает ночь. Но тебе повезло, такая ночь случится в этот вторник. 

Обратный путь показался короче и быстрее. Возможно, Наташа вела их одной ей известными тропами. Или сросшиеся за ночь ребра облегчали путь. Или любопытство не давало Стиву покоя. Он все гадал, при каких обстоятельствах Клинт встретил Наташу и как сумел заручиться ее преданностью. Спросить он сумел только перед самым берегом. Наташа чуть отстала, глядя на море с песчаного откоса, пока они с Клинтом тащили лодку к воде.

На вопрос Стива Клинт мечтательно улыбнулся:

– Я прыгнул в воду, когда увидел ее за бортом в открытом море и решил, что она тонет. 

– А она, разумеется, не тонула. 

– Разумеется, – легко согласился Клинт, подтверждая догадку: он знал, кем или чем была Наташа, и не боялся ее. Это внушало надежду.

Когда они с Клинтом наконец втащили лодку в воду, Наташа спустилась на берег. Она подошла к самой кромке прибоя и протянула руку. На глазах Стива морская волна поднялась ей навстречу, толкнувшись в ладонь ласкающейся кошкой.

Женщину на корабле, да еще и одетую на мужской манер, встретили без радости. Но Стив не просто так слыл капитаном, у которого на корабле железная дисциплина. Под его тяжелым взглядом недовольные быстро притихли и отправились по своим местам, готовиться к отплытию. 

– Куда? – только и спросил Стив.

За штурвал он встал сам, пока Клинт отдавал распоряжения матросам.

– В Порт-Ройал.

– «Голландец» нападет на Порт-Ройал? Откуда вы знаете?

– Так же как знаю, что он потопил тот корабль, на котором ты прибыл сюда семь лет назад, – отозвалась Наташа. – Ты ведь уже понял, что у меня свои счеты к капитану Джонсу.

– Но пострадают невинные жители города!

– Джонс уже выбрал Порт-Ройал, этого ты изменить не можешь. Но ты согласился на любую цену, чтобы забрать у него свою пропажу, не так ли? – Когда Наташа улыбнулась, не только клыки, но все ее зубы показались Стиву нечеловечески острыми. – Не переживай, если не струсишь, никто из жителей города не пострадает.

Поворачивать назад было поздно. Стив заранее согласился на все и сразу – в этом Наташа была права. Он только очень надеялся, что не пожалеет об этой сделке. Но одно лишь воспоминание о пустых холодных глазах Баки принесло уверенность: не пожалеет. Если существует хоть малейший шанс вытащить его – Стив пойдет на край света!

Поросшие лесом склоны, на которых стоял Порт-Ройал, замаячили на горизонте к вечеру вторника. До заката оставалось еще несколько часов, но Стив уже не находил себе места.

План действий они обсудили накануне ночью, устроившись все в том же закутке на носу «Мстителя». От участия команды в сражении Стив отказывался категорически, не желая подвергать их риску из-за его авантюры. Однако он понимал, что иного выхода может просто не быть. Но Стив все еще надеялся, что план сработает. Если у него получится пробраться на «Голландец», когда основная часть команды отправится грабить город, и добыть ларец с сердцем Дэйви Джонса, все кончится раньше, чем прольется кровь. По словам Наташи, после смерти капитана проклятие должно оставить команду и корабль.

Однако в этом плане была прореха, на которую сразу же указал Клинт. Если Стив погибнет сам, добывая ларец, их всех не ждет ничего хорошего. Поэтому Клинт хотел, чтобы команда атаковала «Голландца» и отвлекла на себя оставшихся на нем существ. Однако Наташа пообещала, что этого не потребуется. 

– Капитан «Летучего Голландца» будет слишком занят, чтобы помешать, – сказала она с улыбкой, от которой по спине у Стива пробежали мурашки, а Клинт взглянул на нее с обожанием.

Но риск их мероприятия был слишком велик, чтобы не задумываться о фатальных вариантах исхода. Поэтому на случай своей гибели Стив распорядился, чтобы Клинт взял командование «Мстителем» на себя. 

Он как раз успел переодеться в простую темную рубаху и сунуть в голенище сапога дополнительный нож, когда солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, и над водой опустились густые сумерки. 

Конец света случился.

И словно по мановению чьей-то ладони впереди из-под воды огромной черной тенью вынырнул фрегат. Наташа, которая стояла слева от напрягшегося Стива, спокойно заметила:

– Ждем, когда они спустят лодки.

Стив не мог не думать о том, что возможно скоро вновь столкнется с Баки лицом к лицу. Если только тот не отправится в набег на город вместе с остальными существами. 

Когда маленькая флотилия из лодок отошла от «Голландца» на достаточное расстояние, Стив спустил шлюпку на воду и, налегая на весла, двинулся в сторону темной громады корабля. Половину дороги Наташа сидела на носу, что-то высматривая в ночи. А потом вдруг скользнула за борт и растворилась в воде. Оставалось только надеяться, что она выполнит свою часть уговора. 

Приблизившись к черному фрегату вплотную, Стив понял, что ему несказанно повезло: один из тросов, на которых крепились лодки, не был поднят. Поэтому он без труда вскарабкался по обросшему ракушками и водорослями корпусу корабля на пустынную, как сперва показалось, палубу. Дозорный все же был. Но только один. Его расплющенное, как у рыбы-молота, лицо венчали крошечные глаза. Пригибаясь за снастями и канатами, Стив пробрался к корме и притаился у лестницы, которая вела к жилой палубе и каюте капитана. Тут он должен был дождаться, когда Наташа отвлечет оставшийся на фрегате экипаж.

Каким образом она собиралась это сделать, она не сказала. Однако памятуя о возвращенном в кружку чае, у Стива имелись некоторые предположения. Они подтвердились, когда поднявшийся ветер швырнул на фрегат соленые брызги, а потом еще и еще. Каждая новая волна поднималась все выше, пока вода не окатила палубу. В черном беззвездном небе мелькнула молния, словно пушечный выстрел над водой прокатился гром.

И в свете следующей вспышки на палубу вышел сам капитан проклятого судна. От человека в Дэйви Джонсе остался разве что силует. Стив помнил его по видениям, которые показала Наташа, но все равно оказался не готов к шевелящимся, словно живой спрут, отросткам, скрывающим половину его лица. 

– Ты все-таки пришла! – пророкотал он, выходя в центр палубы, и хрипло рассмеялся. – Так покажись, Калипсо!

Больше Стиву здесь было делать нечего. Он шагнул к темному лестничному проему, но успел увидеть поднявшуюся в водяном водовороте женскую фигуру с огненно-рыжими волосами. Но останавливаться и смотреть Стив не стал, у него были дела гораздо важнее. 

Корабль шатало из стороны в сторону от бьющихся об него волн. Спотыкаясь на покрытых слизью ступенях, Стив пробирался к каюте капитана по пустынному коридору. Когда корабль особенно сильно качнуло, он оперся на стену, и его рука коснулась чего-то шершавого и холодного. Дышащего. В ужасе Стив уставился на покрытое чешуей лицо незнакомого матроса: открытый в немом крике рот, подернутые мутной пленкой, как у мертвой рыбы, широко распахнутые глаза. Только теперь он пригляделся к стенам, и его передернуло: они все были покрыты измененными до неузнаваемости телами полулюдей-полурыб. 

От одной мысли, что Баки может оказаться среди них, горло сдавила болезненная судорога и кровь застучала в висках. Черная, страшная ярость поднялась в Стиве. В этот миг он был готов удавить Дэйви Джонса голыми руками. Он найдет сердце этой склизкой гадины, потерявшей все человеческое, и проткнет его ножом. И вернет Баки, чего бы это ему ни стоило.

Двери капитанской каюты были приоткрыты. Когда Стив заглянул внутрь, то не обнаружил ничем не отличающуюся от виденных им на других кораблях обстановку. Только следы густой темной слизи на потемневшей от воды мебели свидетельствовали о том, что за существо здесь обитает. Не медля ни минуты, Стив принялся шарить по ящикам стола и шкафам в поисках хранилища сердца капитана.

Он почти пропустил момент, когда за его спиной промелькнула тень. Только скрип половой доски дал знать, что он больше не один. Сабля со свистом рассекла воздух, и Стив едва успел уйти из-под удара, разворачиваясь одним плавным движением и выхватывая собственный клинок из ножен. В полутемной комнате, которую освещали только непрерывные всполохи молний за окнами, стоял Баки. 

Он налетел на Стива, как тропический ураган, такой же стремительный и смертоносный. Баки делал выпады и наносил удары так, словно вовсе не знал усталости. А Стив только отражал их, отступая, и повторял его имя, как молитву: «Баки, Баки, Баки...», пока не оказался зажат в угол.

– Это же я, Стив! Ты знаешь меня всю свою жизнь! – выкрикнул Стив, задыхаясь. Спиной он упирался в шкаф, перед ним замер Баки, готовый к смертоносному удару, но почему-то не атаковал. – Тебя зовут Баки, ты любишь танцевать и плавать наперегонки, боишься летучих мышей. Ты хорошо, даже отлично стреляешь и еще лучше целуешься. – Стив почувствовал, как щекам стало горячо от слез. – Мы обещали, что будем друг с другом до конца, и я сдержу клятву, Бак, даже если это будет последним, что я сделаю…

Рука Баки все так же держала саблю, но губы его дрогнули, пропуская на волю одно единственное, хриплое и недоверчивое:

– Стив?.. – от нахлынувшего облегчения у Стива подкосились ноги, и он сполз бы на пол, но Баки отбросил оружие и одним движением подхватил его за плечи, сжал так крепко, что кости хрустнули, выдохнул в ухо: – Стив, Стиви… Как ты тут… Зачем?

И Стив отмер. Обхватил его лицо руками, прижался лбом ко лбу, торопливо потерся носом о колючую щеку и наконец поцеловал. В жадных прикосновениях губ и языка Стив пытался передать все, что был бессилен сказать словами: как потерял всякую надежду, жил вполовину, никогда, ни на мгновение не забывая, и как теперь никому и ничему не позволит их разлучить. Баки отвечал поцелуем на поцелуй, трясся всем телом, как в лихорадке, гладил руками плечи, словно никак не мог утолить голод прикосновения. 

Стив потерялся в нем, совершенно забыл, где и зачем находится, пока корабль не качнулся с такой силой, что их обоих швырнуло в стену. Только тогда они оторвались от губ друг друга, но так и не разжали объятий. Взгляд Баки прояснился, его лицо исказилось ужасом:

– Ты должен уходить! Немедленно!

– Без тебя не уйду!

– Ты не понимаешь, Стив. – Баки коротко, яростно поцеловал его и с горечью продолжил: – Я не могу ослушаться его, не могу покинуть судно. Когда он прикажет, я все забуду. Прости меня, Стиви, что оставляю тебя… Но ты должен уйти, чтобы жить.

Стив вцепился в плечи Баки стальной хваткой, встряхнул и заговорил быстро и зло, глотая в спешке слова:

– Никуда я без тебя не уйду, я пришел сюда за тобой. И какой-то урод со щупальцами мне не указ. Я знаю, как его убить. 

– Это невозможно, он бессмертен.

– Но не его сердце. Он держит его где-то здесь, в ларце или шкатулке. Нам надо найти его и заколоть. Ну же, Бак, ты веришь мне?

– Всегда, – серьезно ответил тот, и взгляд его неожиданно смягчился. – Сопляк.

– Придурок, – с готовностью отозвался Стив. 

И пусть корабль шатало из стороны в сторону, он словно только что обрел твердую почву под ногами впервые за последние семь лет.

В четыре руки они быстро обыскали каюту, но не нашли совершенно ничего.

– Может, он держит его где-то в другом месте на корабле? Баки, ты не знаешь, где он мог спрятать шкатулку? – не желая признавать поражения, спросил Стив.

Времени обыскивать весь корабль целиком у них точно не было. Он продолжал ворошить содержимое шкафа, словно чертова шкатулка могла появиться там по одному его желанию, пока Баки не тронул его за локоть.

– Он не прятал шкатулку. Если ты прав, и в сердце заключена его смерть, он должен хранить его при себе. Он никогда не расстается с холщовым мешочком, который носит в кармане. 

– Тогда идем.

Решение далось легко. Если сердце было у самого Дэйви Джонса, Стив достанет его и проткнет точно так же, как если бы оно хранилось в шкатулке! Но Баки преградил выход из каюты.

– Ты только зря погибнешь. Его не одолеть, Стив!

– Мне одному – не одолеть. Но я не один. Ты со мной?

– И кого я пытаюсь остановить? – пробормотал Баки, до боли знакомо закатив глаза. – Конечно, с тобой! Но только попробуй мне умереть, с того света достану!

Путь вдвоем по зловещему коридору и потом – по лестнице на палубу показался слишком коротким. Мысли о том, что это могут быть их последние минуты вместе, Стив гнал от себя подальше. Плечом к плечу они вышли наружу, в буйство стихии. 

Вода была везде. С неба лился дождь, море наступало снизу, а в центре всего этого посреди палубы стоял Дэйви Джонс:

– Ты думаешь, что сможешь меня остановить? А, Калипсо? Не выйдет! Ты не можешь даже прикоснуться ко мне, потому что я и есть – море.

– Ты – не море, – зло бросил Стив, и выхватил клинок. Рядом с ним Баки поднял саблю. Они напали на Дэйви Джонса вдвоем, в последний момент зайдя с разных сторон. Но он отбил оба удара. В клешнях, которыми оканчивались его руки, блеснули два клинка. Стив ударил снова, отвлекая внимание Джонса от Баки, который заходил к нему с тыла. Но атака вновь провалилась. Теперь уже Баки сделал выпад и был отброшен назад. Он быстро поднялся на ноги, занимая место по левую руку от Стива. Они снова были словно единым целым и понимали друг друга без слов. 

Но но на этот раз противник был сильнее их обоих, быстрее, увертливее. Отбивая их атаки, он смеялся:

– И это все, что ты смогла противопоставить мне, Калипсо? Двух рыбешек, одна из которых еще до утра отправится на корм крабам, а другая – кораблю! 

В порыве ярости Стив бросился на него и поплатился, когда острие клинка глубоко вошло в плоть над самым сердцем. Грудь прошила страшная боль. Палуба словно поднялась у него из-под ног и ударила в висок. Крик Баки и смех Джонса Стив слышал откуда-то издали. Во рту быстро сделалось солоно от крови. Задыхаясь на мокрых досках палубы, Стив наблюдал, как Баки упал перед ним на колени, забыв о Джонсе, который занес клинок для удара в спину.

Но в последний миг Баки развернулся. Он полоснул саблей по карману камзола, в который был одет Джонс. А в следующее мгновение оттуда потекло нечто черное и вязкое, словно смола. На покрытом щупальцами уродливом лице застыло немое удивление. Джонс открыл рот и начал заваливаться на спину, когда очередная волна подхватила его, смывая в море.

Стив почувствовал, как его лица касаются горячие, мелко подрагивающие пальцы, и с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Баки склонился к нему. Кожа его левой руки снова была гладкой, ни единой чешуйки. Получилось, он свободен! 

– Не смей умирать, Стиви! Слышишь меня?!

Лицо Баки, залитое дождем, было самым прекрасным, что Стив видел в своей жизни. Он отдал положенную плату и ни о чем не жалел. Даже несмотря на то, что его сердце билось для Баки последние минуты. Его сердце всегда билось для Баки. Как там сказала Наташа? Капитан – сердце корабля. Но «Голландец» не просто корабль, и он не может оставаться без капитана...

– Сердце должен хранить только тот, кто любит, – прошептал Стив. – Нож у меня в сапоге, левом.

Как и всегда, Баки понял его с полуслова. 

– Стиви, ты уверен, что хочешь… – голос подвел его, но он послушно выполнил просьбу. 

– Ты сможешь, Бак, я знаю. 

Стив улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, успев ощутить напоследок, как кожу вспарывает лезвие. Потом его поглотила тьма.

***

В рассветном зареве они стояли бок о бок, наблюдая, как «Мститель» превращается в точку на горизонте. Этой ночью его новый капитан Клинт Бартон, прощаясь с ними, долго ругался на том самом языке, который Стив слышал от Наташи. Саму ее он так и не увидел, лишь поймал рыжий отблеск в воде по правому борту. Хотя не был уверен, что ему не показалось.

Баки несильно толкнул его плечом, и когда Стив перевел на него взгляд, широко улыбнулся, демонстративно облизнув губы:

– Какой будет ваш первый приказ, мой капитан?

– А то сам не знаешь, – Стив не менее демонстративно взглянул на его губы и с сожалением вздохнул. Целовать Баки хотелось невыносимо, но неотложных дел было слишком много. Как и всегда, тот легко уловил смену настроения и, придвинувшись ближе, незаметно тронул ладонь Стива правой рукой. Левой Баки поглаживал карман камзола. Всю ночь он прикрывал ладонью хранившийся теперь там мешочек из парусины.

– Что будет с проклятием? – негромко спросил Баки.

– Пока мы выполняем условия договора, мы защищены от него.

Баки наверняка начнет выведывать подробности сразу же, как только они останутся наедине. Правда, Стив и сам не мог дождаться этого момента. Слишком истосковался за семь лет.

Но сейчас рядом с ними, за штурвалом «Голландца» стоял молодой матрос, который то и дело посматривал на Стива с почтительным ужасом в глазах. Остальная команда вела себя примерно так же. Победа над Дэйви Джонсом и возвращение им всем человеческого облика делала Стива в их глазах едва ли не более опасным, чем сам проклятый капитан. Что порядком забавляло Баки и нервировало Стива. Но у него была в прямом смысле слова целая вечность, чтобы это исправить. У них обоих теперь была целая вечность.


End file.
